Episode 8585 (4th September 2019)
Plot Pete quizzes Nate about the breakdown of his relationship with Amy but Nate won't say much. After Pete is out of earshot, Nate tells Moira that he ended it with Amy because he wanted to, not because of her. Robert is stressed ahead of the meeting with his solicitor, Paul. Aaron offers to be there to support him but Robert doesn't want Aaron there as he fears bad news. Eric prepares a job list for Jacob but Jacob is nowhere to be seen. Leyla agrees to go into business with Andrea. Eric calls in past the shop looking for Jacob. David has no idea where he is so asks Liv. Liv doesn't know Jacob is either but reveals he was acting off and she thinks he's still hung up on Maya. Robert meets Paul in the café where the solicitor informs him that he thinks he should consider pleading guilty. Liv explains she thinks Maya is the reason Jacob is doing the hospitality course so he has a trade for when she's released. At that moment, Jacob returns and explains he went to the college as he's decided to do a pathway course to get A-levels rather than the hospitality course. Diane and Victoria are shocked to learn Paul thinks Robert should plead guilty and question why. Paul explains that he's not sure he can win the case, and if Robert pleads not guilty and is found guilty, he'll face a much longer sentence. Robert insists he can't go to prison so he needs to fight this with everything he's got. David asks Jacob if there's anything else behind his sudden change of plans. Jacob realises they think it has something to do with Maya so insists it's nothing to do with her then storms out. Aaron cannot believe Robert's solicitor wants him to plead guilty and insists he cannot do it. Marlon calls by Keepers Cottage to check up on Victoria and finds her in tears. Victoria admits she didn't see the attack; she lied in her statement and it's eating her up. Marlon understands why Victoria is so cut up but tells her he would've lied in her situation too. Jai bumps into Arthur in the shop and asks him when Laurel will be back. Leyla thinks today proves Maya is losing her power over Jacob but David isn't so convinced. When Nate pops into the farmhouse to clean up, Moira offers him a glass of wine and soon the pair are heading back to the caravan for some time alone. Aaron and Liv try to keep Robert's spirits up ahead of his plea hearing but their efforts are proved futile when Victoria appears at the Mill and informs Robert that she cannot lie in court for him... Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Paul - Drew Cain Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange - Office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Keepers Cottage - Hall and living room *Victoria Barton - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes